Chris Kattan
| died = | hometown = Sherman Oaks, Los Angeles, California | knownfor = Comedian & actor | season = Dancing with the Stars 24 | partner = Witney Carson | place = 12 | highestscore = 22 (Jazz) | lowestscore = 17 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore = 19.5 }} Christopher Lee "Chris" Kattan is a celebrity from Season 24 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Originally retrieved from abc.com Chris Kattan is best known for his many characters on Saturday Night Live, which he joined in March 1996, completing his seventh and final season in 2003. He was seen in Jesse Thomas' Walk of Fame, opposite Scott Eastwood. He recently appeared in The Last Film Festival, a comedy in which he stars opposite Leelee Sobieski, Jaqueline Bisset and the late Dennis Hopper, and Hollywood & Wine, with Norm MacDonald, Horatio Sanz and Chazz Palminteri. He was also seen in Scouts Honor, as well as in Tanner Hall and Undead or Alive. He provided the voice for the character 'Polar Penguin' in the animated film Foodfight!, which also featured the voices of Eva Longoria, Charlie Sheen, and Hilary Duff, starred in the Christmas special The Year Without a Santa Claus, opposite John Goodman, the Independent Film Channel's three-part miniseries, Bollywood Hero, in which he played himself in an otherwise fictional comedy, and the VH-1 movie Totally Awesome, opposite Tracy Morgan. Kattan received rave reviews for his performance in the independent romantic comedy Adam and Steve, opposite Parker Posey, which debuted at the Tribeca Film Festival. Other big-screen credits include Undercover Brother, Corky Romano, the script of which was based on a character Kattan developed, and A Night at the Roxbury, written by Kattan and Will Ferrell and produced by Lorne Michaels and Amy Heckerling. Kattan was also seen in Monkey Bone and in The House on Haunted Hill, opposite Geoffrey Rush, Famke Janssen, Ali Larter and Taye Diggs, produced by Joel Silver and Robert Zemeckis. Dancing with the Stars 24 He was partnered with Witney Carson. They placed 12th. Scores Trivia * He is the first Saturday Night Live cast member to appear on the show. Gallery Chris-Witney-Promo24.jpg ChrisKattan-Promo24.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.1.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.2.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.3.jpg Chris_and_Witney_Week_1_ChaCha_1.jpg Chris_and_Witney_Week_1_ChaCha_2.jpg Chris_and_Witney_Week_1_ChaCha_3.jpg Chris_and_Witney_Week_1_ChaCha_4.jpg Chris_and_Witney_Week_1_ChaCha_5.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 1.jpg All Couples S24 Week 2.jpg Charo Keo Witney and Chris S24 Week 2.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Jazz 1.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Jazz 2.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Jazz 3.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Jazz 4.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Jazz 5.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Jazz 6.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Jazz 7.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 1.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Elimination 1.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Elimination 2.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Elimination 3.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Elimination 4.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Elimination 5.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Elimination 6.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Elimination 7.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Elimination 8.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Elimination 9.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 Elimination 10.jpg Chris S24 Week 2.jpg Chris and Witney S24 Week 2 2.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Peta Mr. T Charo Tom Witney Chris and Nancy S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Artem Simone Peta Nick Erika Mr. T Kym Nancy Bonner Chris and Charo S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Charo Erin Keo Kym Mr. T Chris Wtiney and Artem S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Chris S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 24 contestants Category:Actors Category:Comedians